


You deserve it

by Oftales



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Not Beta Read, Nothing explicit, Playful Sex, Sexual Content, but nothing big, implied sex, playful banter, with tiny lil differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oftales/pseuds/Oftales
Summary: Just a glimpse into the married life of Alexander Lightwood-Bane and Magnus Lightwood-Bane
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	You deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> Totally did not proofread this. Inspiration struck and this happened. This feels like it could be a part of a proper fic but for now, this is it!  
> Find me here on twitter: @oftales1

Alexander followed Magnus in and watched his husband stretch out his arms with a relieved yet tired sigh. His eyes lingered on how the material of the silk shirt stretched over that toned back. Alexander licked his lips that were stretching out into a lazy smile. Toeing his sleek, formal shoes off as he heard the main door click shut behind them, he proceeded to walk up to where Magnus had stopped to lazily take note of the empty vessels in the cupboard  
“Need more vampire hair—oh, hello” Magnus’ quiet muttering to himself turned into somewhat of a purr as he relaxed back against the chest that had just pressed against his back.

“Hi” Alec whispered sweetly, long, toned arms curling around magnus’ torso to hold him securely whilst his husband tilted his face some to be able to give Alec a chaste peck.

“Come to bed” Alec breathed against his cheek, then chin, reveling in the pleasant graze of the tiny hair where magnus’ goatee used to be. “Mmm, you gonna let it grow back soon?”

“I’m not exactly tired” Magnus responded, bravely trying to combat a yawn that was all too powerful for him to stifle. He felt a puff of air on his neck and then Alec was kissing the side of his neck. He hummed, pleased and let his eyes fall shut “Maybe, maybe not. Why? You miss it?”

“Sure, not tired at all” Alec quipped teasingly as another yawn slipped past magnus’ lips. He chuckled under his breath, the kind that had that breathlessness to it which always got Magnus wanting to jump his husband there and then. So the High Warlock relayed that by allowing the moan to be heard and Alexander reciprocated with a fleeting touch to Magnus’ bejeweled belt which only made him turn around with an unsatisfied grunt and leaned up to kiss Alexander as if he had been waiting centuries to do so.  
It’s so intense and hot that it consumes Alexander entirely, within seconds he’s gripping at magnus’ legs, trying to get them to come around Alexander’s waist, but a stumble leads to a somewhat harder bite on Alexander’s lips and the pained sound has Magnus pulling away, his rushed apology only makes Alexander laugh “Bed first, kiss later” he decided and Magnus, now a very awake Magnus was rushing after Alexander with a huff “You’re making a habit out of making me chase after you!” Alexander threw a foxy smirk over his shoulder “ And you love it” which really just brought forth a hungry grin from Magnus. “ As long as I get to maintain a visual on that perfect ass of yours”. Alexander guffawed at that, hazel eyes twinkling with a mischief filled mirth. The sight of which always made Magnus’ heart nearly to imploding. As Alexander turns around to face Magnus who seemed seconds away from charging and tackling Alexander in bed now that they were inside the room “ ‘Maintain a visual’? You’ve been watching too many cop shows” Alexander grinned but Magnus was more interested in cupping those rosy cheeks and kissing Alexander so he did just that. 

They fell into bed in a tangled mess, the kisses eventually slow down to a gentle make-out till the day’s exhaustion wins over the heat of lust. However, that just meant that Alexander was going to wake up to surprises in the morning. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed two things upon waking up: their room was bathed in a blue-gold hue due to the sunlight directly spreading over the blue-golden curtains. Secondly, a very naked Magnus was very prominently hard and Alexander’s hand just happened to be resting on his length. 

“Wow” he croaked, voice thick with sleep and hazel eyes glistening like pools of melting honey as they regarded the man before them. Magnus seemed truly asleep so Alexander figured he’d tuck his husband in and take care of his own morning wood in the shower, however, just when he removed his hand, Magnus’ hand was shooting forth to keep his wrist in place “Hold me” a muffled demand and Alexander couldn’t help but laugh “Good morning to you too.” He complied and gripped Magnus’ dick with a clear intent and Magnus cracked an eye open, a smirk tugging at his lips that were now parted a little, that’s just what Alec did to him and the Inquisitor seemed to know that very well. “Leme hold you too” Magnus was already reaching out and Alexander very gladly let him “Did we seriously fall asleep while making out? We’re getting old” Alexander whispered, scooting close with a huff when Magnus started to stroke his length, gold eyes greedily staring Alec up and down and oh, did the shadowhunter live for it or what “Oh I don’t know about you, shadowhunter, but I’m still in my prime” he shot back and Alexander arched a brow, propping himself up a bit to hover over Magnus, his parted lips teasing as they hovered just over Magnus’ “Oh really now” he practically crooned which had Magnus squeezing Alec, successfully making his husband go all wide-eyed and gasping. That dissolved into mingled giggles and Alexander’s expressions shifted from warm and fond to down-right devilish. In a swift move he was up and straddling Magnus’ hips, one hand stroking magnus’ sternum while he ran his nails lightly up and down magnus’ dick which caused electric sensations to run up Magnus' body. 

The High Warlock withered like a leaf, hips arching with a moan that lingered in the air around them. Alexander smiled sweetly at the playful glare “Al-Alec that’s-uh” his head fell back into the pillow with a dull thump while his brain turned to a burning mush, mouth uttering incoherent words and Alexander schooled his expression “I’m sorry? What was that? I didn’t quite get that, Magnus” he stretched out his name in a way that he knew riled up Magnus so very much. 

"Tease-!"

"You deserve it" a calm, almost purr like response and at that moment Magnus couldn't help but grin up widely at his gorgeous husband.

He wasn't going to argue with that, Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
